Escape or Rot
by Shenlong7
Summary: Leon thought it would be an easy infiltration task with Chris providing back up, but now Claire is in the line of danger along with Jill Valentine and both are darting for each other. Can any of them get out alive once they get in? M for mature content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Resident Evil or the copyright to Resident Evil. Any characters in this that are not featured in the games are original characters made by myself.

* * *

The man in the black sports coat wiped his sunglasses in his hands, keeping his eyes from sight the whole time, as the airplane flew through one of the clouds. Sitting across from him was his right hand man and the other was one of the other operatives employed by the company that the man in black was a part of. His right hand man had an eye patch over his right eye, a wound that he had received while doing a recon mission in Bosnia, but he still had a very handsome appearance. Unlike the man in black and the Asian-American woman who was sitting next to him, the man with the eye patch was dressed in more casual clothing, with a black leather jacket and black jeans. His shirt was one of humor saying G SCRW YRSLF and at the bottom said, "would you like to buy a vowel." His right hand man only wore business attire when he had to, much to his employer's chagrin, but then again, it made his right hand man stand out less. If he wore an eye patch with a black sports coat he might as well just have the bad guy label slapped to his back.

The woman sitting right next to him wore a showy red dress, which was made so she could move easily and still look elegant. She appeared fascinated with the intel that was on her PDA, but she would also switch to the in flight movie that the man in black was paying no attention to. The man in black was only concerned with making sure that everything was set and prepped for use in the mission that he was about to carry out. His right hand man, on the other hand, was reading one of the mangas that he took some pleasure in reading, despite how childish it seemed to the woman in red.

"Really, Colt, don't you think you're a little old for that stuff," asked the woman in red as she looked at the book that her associate was reading.

"Better than those cheesy romance novels that you buy off the shelves, Ada," replied Colt as he turned the page. "Besides, it's still a story, just because it has pictures doesn't mean that it's childish. You're only thinking of age as dichotomy, one thing being for kids and another thing being for adults."

"I was more of thinking about you bashing the head of every person who laughs at you reading those things," said Ada with a sigh at her associate's brutal defense of his habits.

"All of those men were targets that I had to kill in the first place," said the man as he turned the page and set his one good eye on the page. "No one at S.T.A.R.S. had a problem with my habit, they all just felt like leaving things as they were, unlike some people who have to bring it up every time I pull out the damn book."

"If you could both keep it down please, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention from the other passengers," said the man in black as he pulled out a book of his own.

"What other passengers," asked Colt looking around. "I don't see anyone else besides us, Captain Wesker."

"You still haven't grown out of your habit of calling him captain," noted Ada with a hint of amusement.

"I could say the same for your feelings about that cop," retorted Colt as he eyed her. "You seemed to take great care into making sure that I got the government to pick up Leon Kennedy."

"He had the girl and we couldn't get her without making him come out of the open," replied Ada, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"In the end it was the best decision to make," said the man in black, Albert Wesker, as he picked up his drink and took a sip of it. "Besides he may be of some use in toppling Umbrella right now."

"He may become a pain in the ass later," muttered Colt as he went back to reading his manga.

"He may become a threat, but I will just remove that threat," said Wesker casually.

* * *

Chris Redfield got the van to work after making some many repairs to the engine and was rewarded with a working transportation vehicle. He grinned as he sat back in the chair that was right in front of him, taking a rest after working since 5: 00 A.M. to get the piece of junk to work. His hobby was fixing up old cars and other old things that could be useful; a habit he had developed since he had went into hiding from Umbrella and teamed up with the government. The empire of evil had been the symbol of one man that he didn't even know what he looked like, but it was all a side map to the other evil that the was trying to topple. His old Captain, Albert Wesker. Ever since Chris had found out that Wesker was still alive, he had dedicated his life to stopping men like Wesker and Spencer from creating the kinds of nightmares that he had faced in the Spencer Estate. The sound of the door to the garage opening made Chris jump as he turned around to see his younger sister, Claire, standing in the doorway smiling at him.

"My, aren't you jumpy today," laughed Claire as she walked over to him. "Guess who showed up on our doorstep?"

"Someone who I know, but can't guess who it is" replied Chris as he got out of the chair.

"Leon is here for you," announced Claire as she walked right back into the room.

Chris knew that Claire and Leon were close, both having killed their way out of Raccoon together and both were looking for the missing Sherry Birkin, a girl whom Claire had rescued from Raccoon. Leon had informed Chris of her being in the Antarctic and had found them places on the anti-Umbrella groups that had been established by the U.S. government. The group consisted most of the surviving Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. and others who hadn't been bought or went into hiding. It was small to say the least since most decided to go into hiding until the government found them. The man that Chris wished to find was a man named Colt, a former student of his treacherous captain, Albert Wesker.

"I don't think I can get out of the chair," groaned Chris as he slouched in his chair.

"I figured you would be too lazy to do that," said Claire with a mock sigh. "That's why I asked him to come in."

"What's up, Chris," greeted Leon as he entered the doorway next to Claire.

"Nothing much," replied Chris as he extended a hand to Leon, who shook it. "I was just wondering when my next mission would be."

"Well I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting then," said Leon as he pulled a file out of his bomber jacket and handed it to Chris. "Right now I'm supposed to be going out to observe a certain city within the older, more remote parts of France, on the coast and it's almost a ghost town except for another complex that Umbrella built there known as the Hive. I was thinking that you can go out to check out the place as well, but right now this is supposed to be a solo mission to retrieve one of my observers who I lost contact with a few days ago."

"Well then, I guess Barry, Jill, Rebecca, and myself will have our work cut out for us," said Chris, but something about the change in Leon's eyes sent warning flares in Chris's mind.

"Jill will not be going," said Leon as he studied Chris's reaction.

"Is she on another mission right now," asked Chris, not comprehending what Leon was trying to tell him.

"She was the agent I lost contact with," replied Leon.

* * *

Adamsk stretched out a bit after the long plane ride to the complex that he would be staying at while surveying its progress and reporting back to Umbrella. He was wearing a blue suit with a blue vest over a white dress shirt with an open collar and blue slacks to match the suit. His pure black hair was cut short in a military fashion, but he did carry around a sort of elegance in his movements and manners, despite the fact that he looked like someone from the Russian Mafia. Over his left eye brow there was a slight scar from a knifing incident that happened when he was training in a Russian military academy that had long since gone on its own to sell out their business to the highest bidder. Umbrella had tried to buy control over the school, but the headmaster wouldn't hear any of it so Umbrella paid some of the students to assassinate the headmaster. Adamsk was a part of it, but he had no previous convictions towards the headmaster, it was just business and he saw a bigger profit in working for Umbrella.

He let his hands trail over the rail as he walked over to the lobby, where he was greeted by the head researcher, a man named David Buchanan, and followed he researcher to his room. As he set his bags on the bed, Adamsk took a moment to look at the report that was on the table in his room and he studied over the basic information that was displayed on the first page. From what Adamsk read, it seemed that most of the experiments on the Tyrants were going okay, but okay was not the result that Umbrella wanted and they would definitely not be pleased to read the report in his hand. After taking out the list of services in the book next that was next to the report, Adamsk decided to call a certain number for one of the finer luxuries of the research facility.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

Leon Kennedy pulled they key out of the ignition once the car had finally died down and was in parking so it wouldn't move on its own when he tried to get out, especially since he was in a narrow street that could be a serious problem. If that car moved he would have been in a world of hurt, particularly in the ankle region and that was definitely something that he didn't need when he was going to sneak around into a top secret Umbrella base that could have thousands of guards and the best he had was the sidearm that rested in his holster, a Colt 1911 with laser sighting. It was gift from his mentor in the F.B.I., the one who had helped him get into the business that he was in right now. The slide was reinforced to prevent the possibility of jamming and the trigger was made slimmer for easier firing while the clip had a bit of extension so he could carry more ammunition. Along with him were two clips, both filled with fifteen rounds for the gun and he carried the regular ones, the ones that wouldn't stick out of the chamber, the ones that carried ten, nine to be held and one for the chamber. They were also common so he could probably get some more if he wanted to; he even had an extra box of ammunition in his duffel bag along with a shotgun that he kept for close encounters.

"Leon, can you hear me there, this is Chris, do you read me," asked Chris Redfield as he called over the headset communicator radio that was set on a frequency that wouldn't be picked up. Well it wouldn't be unless some kid decided to play with the frequency on his walkie-talkie, but that seemed like impossibility.

"Yeah I'm here alright, and this place looks deserted, most people must work for Umbrella," replied Leon as he touched his headset and placed the vocal part to his mouth so that Chris could hear him loud and clear. "Either that or this place is worse than I thought, either way I'd start your run on this 

place and land a bit away from here, there should be a van waiting there that could transport you to here."

"Okay then, but I think that you should know that the area that you are in is quarantined and it will be hard to get to you because of that," said Chris, a bit of unsettling in his voice. "Also I have reports about a helicopter landing near there with French mercenaries and other suspicious characters so be on the lookout for them as well as the girls."

"Wait what do you mean girls?"

"Caire followed you on her motorcycle to make sure that you were okay," replied Chris, in his voice was an obvious hint of shame that he couldn't stop his sister from going into the line of danger and there was anger in his voice at Leon, whom he was certain was the reason Claire rushed into the town for. "We'll be there as fast as we can, but right now be careful, the guards are carrying MP5's and G3 and the mercenaries seem to be carrying FAMAS as well as Glocks."

"Do you think this could be Wesker," asked Leon as he started to take his duffel bag with and started putting the shoulder sling thread on the butt of the shotgun so he could use it freely and then placed another strap on the top of the barrel.

"I don't know but the guy there does look like he'd work for Wesker and he's carrying what appears to be a Mauser C96 with him as well as an MK23," said Chris as he shifted the phone to one ear and Leon could hear the sound of a gun being loaded, automatic, most likely one of the M16s that they got as a gift from the U.S. government.

"I'm starting my infiltration, I'll call you when I find something of interest, Leon out," stated Leon before he cut the signal and then started to make his move towards the building.

* * *

Colt sat in his chair inside of the restaurant as he waited for someone to come and contact him about the finding of an entrance to the base or hopefully a computer outlet that he could use to hack into the system. Most of the town had been funded by the big pockets of Umbrella, a lot of the computers were new, but the internet was down, probably as a precaution since the virus hit the system. One of his contacts from the inside had placed a virus in the system which might have caused a leak from within, but it was all good for him, except for the fact that the system caught the virus before it hit the mark. The virus did spill all the way to the town as told by the various people he had to kill, or zombies because they weren't human any more, all of what they had been was eaten away by the virus until all that was left was a dead creature without the ability to think. At his waist in his special holster was a gun that he had happened upon during a raid on a Russian base, a Mauser C96, kept in perfect condition and made purely in Russia, it's native state, while now people had to buy imitations from China or the knock offs that were being circulated throughout the gun community.

At first glance of Colt, you wouldn't think him to be a real muscle type, but he was good at hand to hand combat, provided that he didn't get into grappling because he didn't have the muscle. What he excelled at, however, was shooting, he was able to shoot a person in the head from a distance of fifty meters with a handgun. He also used many gun tricks during combat that were purely to show off, but he also used them when they could give him an advantage, a fact that had him known as "The Shootist" after a John Wayne film. His right eye was lost during a knife fight with another person who was a lot bigger than him and was more of an expert in knives, that's when Wesker had helped him escape, not wanting to see someone with so much talent and potential killed because the Umbrella execs were getting paranoid. Right now he was putting his various talents to good use, namely finding out how to get the defense wall up without having to climb over it, especially since it was a thick wall with barbed wire over it and god knows what on the other side of it. Colt had seen some of the pictures and he certainly didn't want to be jumping down into a crowd of the new specimens that they had been cooking up during that time.

"King of the nerds, are you there," asked the very feminine and sexual voice of Ada Wong over the radio in her teasing manner which was meant to lead him on as well as make him think that he was getting lucky.

"Yes, Queen Bitchery, it's all quiet on this front and on your front, didn't find a bellboy to fuck in your hotel," asked Colt in response and he could her chuckling as well at his response, they both had a mutual understanding, especially since Colt had once had sex with her during a one night stand. For all of his quirks that would label him a nerd, Colt wasn't half bad looking and he was also known for being good in bed.

"Nope, but I was wondering how you're doing right there and hoping that you're not touching yourself thinking of me here alone in nothing but a bath robe," replied Ada with a slight purr in her throat that made him shiver a bit when he heard it because of how it reminded him of her purring on his throat. She wasn't a slut, despite the fact that her manner of dress was quite suggestive and often used it in many cases to get men to do things for her, though she had apparently found only one person who resisted her a bit. "Right now I've come to tell you that the access panel is supposedly in the northeast corner of the place you're in right now, but you have to get a key to access it that is held within the bar on Spooner Street that's two blocks east of your location."

"Oh god, it's not enough the building is a cloak and dagger playground, but now the whole fucking town is made with spy traps," cursed Colt as he flung the can of coke he was drinking at the nearest thing near him. "Great, the next thing I need is someone from the U.S. government showing up and then putting me on the top ten list!"

"Not even Wesker is on it so you don't have to worry about it," said Ada and Colt could her shifting around in her robes. "Anyway I just called to give you the information and to tell you to be careful, Wesker doesn't want his best former S.T.A.R.S. member to go dying on him."

"Tell Captain Wesker that I'm going to be alright, I survived the S.T.A.R.S. hunt I can survive this," replied Colt before he signaled out on his headset radio and then he turned to the radio of the surrounding area and saw someone very familiar. _Leon as-I-live-and-breath Kennedy, you just made my day by making this a whole lot easier._ A lot of ideas entered his head as he went to the refrigerator of the restaurant and pulled out another Coke, his day had just gotten a whole lot better. First he would have to let Kennedy walk around a bit and he could tap into the other cameras around there, hopefully to find the ones he needed to track Kennedy's progress. "Smile, you're on Colt's camera."

* * *

The door to the grocery store was open and from the looks of the vegetables, no one had been in it for some time, which meant that there had been people living there before, but they had all disappeared. From the fact that the vegetables were still usable told him that it hadn't been long since the town suddenly disappeared, then again he didn't know how long it took some of the vegetables to expire. He walked down the aisle, peering at some of the other perishables as he started to get hungry but was wondering if eating something in an infected environment would kill him. The growling of his stomach made him decide to push his luck for he hadn't eaten in a 24 hour period. With great caution and reservation he picked up one o the canned foods and found a pot that was in a box in the back right next to the stove.

"Well looks like something is going my way," said Leon as he started to put the canned food in the pot and then he noticed a sound, a sound that was unmistakable. The sound of something being torn into with someone's teeth. "Oh hell, not this nightmare again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gun Selling Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

"Aye, I got jus' the weapon you need there, Ada," said the man with the cockney accent as he started to zip open a bag to hold out a high powered handgun that was precisely tuned up for the best of combat use and included laser sighting on it. "Now this is a weapon, Ada, plus I got a TMP you can use if you want to go automatic, but you're gonna want somethin' else to fight off those nasty BOWs."

"Thank you, Dirk, you should really be a gun trader than an agent working for Wesker," said Ada Wong as she looked at the weapons that one of her associates was handing her to use during the next mission to use. "You might if to be safer than going in to some god forsaken Umbrella lab that you get sent to in this job, plus there is always a demand for weapons so you will never be out of a business."

"I am a weapons dealer, Ms. Wong," replied Dirk Thompson as he ran a hand over his sandy blond hair that was smoothed back a bit and cut short in an orderly manner, unlike the bits of stubble that clung to his chin. "We deal in the most dangerous of weapons an' with the strangest of people."

There was a knock on the door to announce the presence of none other than Albert Wesker, walking in with a black dress shirt, black sports coat, black slacks, black leather gloves, black shoes, and topped off with his trademark dark shades that prevented anyone from seeing his eyes. He was a very oppressive sight to behold when angry, even more so then the Tyrant, which was his partially his brain child. The tall blond man stood in the shadow of the doorway and walked up to the cockney speaking Englishman to give him a note, probably orders for an assignment, before turning to Ada. Like Ada, Wesker was a former employee for Umbrella, except he was much higher up than she had been and he was the one who had revived her when she was nearly dead. She was grateful up to a certain degree, but she worked for the company and not Wesker, though it seemed like the company was only using Wesker for his own needs instead of going with his plan to revive Umbrella. If Wesker find out about this before they got to the safe spot then the company was in for its destruction, of that Ada was sure because he was very resourceful and very dangerous.

"I hope you're ready for the mission ahead, I will get what I want and anything that drags me behind will be discarded," said Wesker as he looked at Ada and then pulled out a PDA for her to use as a means of cracking codes and staying in touch with others. "By the way, you should try dressing in something more practical for a mission than that elegant dress you're wearing; in fact the tailor had something made just for you."

"My that's actually kind of you to offer, but I don't think I would want to owe you for anything or know what you would ask for repayment," replied Ada as she opened her closet to find a new outfit already placed in there, probably by one of the maids while she was showering.

"It's not something that I would be asking repayment for," said Wesker, his tone neutral, but Ada thought she could see the beginnings of a smirk on his face. "You did a very good job with obtaining the sample of the Veronica virus and you did a great job getting the combat data on that one hunter in the morgue. I reward good jobs because I feel it increases moral better than giving you a golden star on the merit board."

"Thank you, Wesker, but it sounds like your hiding something in that incredibly cunning brain of yours," said Ada as she turned around and tried to put a little charm in her voice, but as always Wesker seemed immune to it. _Which makes him all the more difficult to predict and those glasses of his are another barrier that always puts him on the high ground in our conversations._

"That is for me to know and you to find out when it is necessary so as not to make you worry too much," said Wesker as he brought out a key and dropped it in her hand. "This is the key to the safe in the complex, I'll need you to take out the contents of that safe while I raid the computer for the other bits of information."

"So you will also be accompanying me on this endeavor as well? DO you not trust me?"

"No, but two can accomplish this task quicker than one and the only other person I trust as much as you is off in France right now doing god knows what."

* * *

Colt sneezed a bit as he walked down the steps of the restaurant top floor, his second time walking up and down the stairs while debating if he should reveal himself to the agent or give him some hints. It was difficult for him to decide since Leon could become a problem later, but he decided that he could just easily keep Leon in the dark while he walks around trying to find his way through the town. In the end he decided to help Leon so he could get inside, but he would protect his true identity and pose as an Umbrella lab worker. He looked at his watch and thought he would give it some more time, let the agent know what he's just walked into since he had no idea the situation. If had, he would have come in with more than just a hand gun and shotgun in a tote bag.

* * *

Leon watched in horror as he saw the familiar form of a ghoul hunched over the body of its intended victim that appeared to be a man in his late forties with sandy brown hair that was giving way to grey. On the victims face was a look of terror and blood crusted the area of his head where the ghoul had clawed at him with its fingernails. The creature didn't notice him until Leon pushed the hammer down on his gun and aimed it right at the creature that stared at him with the blank, abysmal eyes that were like cold marble. The gun barked as it fired in Leon's hand, sending the round right between the creature's eyes so that it fell down and would never get back up again, the body following the soul that 

had once resided in that skull. Leon was not given any time to rest as another groan came from right down the aisle and Leon could see the zombie that was stumbling towards him, hands outstretched for the agent before Leon aimed his gun. Another grown appeared from right behind him and he saw that the another zombie had appeared right behind him, too close for him to properly aim for the head so he brought his leg up right to its skull, hearing a sickening crunch as his shoe knocked out the creature's teeth and sent it back into the shelf, which gave Leon enough to shoot the other zombie that was quickly approaching and then allowed him to retrain his gun on the other zombie that he had kicked. Thankfully the creature wasn't good at recovering, but Leon could hear other moans from the other side of the store and decided that it was time to leave.

"You can take the back entrance to the door to your right and wind up in the alleyway, none of the zombies are there so you can head down that street and cut through houses to the bar," said a voice over the loud speakers, sounding a bit like a panicked person.

"Who are you," asked Leon as he looked directly at the camera and then brought his gun at level with the camera.

"Wait, I'm an Umbrella researcher in the lab that you're trying to infiltrate and I can help you," said the voice, sounding more panicked than before. "I'm trapped in the cells because I tried to get the information out to the world about Umbrella's plans, but I was caught and now they locked me up. Luckily for us, you came along so now we have a chance at getting out of this hell hole of an infested town."

"So how come I'm going to the bar, that would take me away from the facility I'm trying to break into?"

"You can't get into it unless you open the gate from the bar by using a code for it, but I know the code and can give it to you so you can come in and rescue me.

"Okay then, so you have a way for us to talk without me dragging a code," asked Leon jokingly and he was surprised to find his radio picking up a message.

"Actually I just found your frequency and I'm on frequency 143.50 if you need to reach me," said the voice as over the loud speakers. "I'll be waiting for you to come here, I think there is something else loose in the lab; something is scratching against the doors and walls. Please hurry."

The static filled the intercom and Leon decided that it would be the best time for him to make his appearance very scarce or else something bad might happen. With haste he ran out of the room with the gun in his hand as he avoided the other zombies that were in the room and ran out through the back door and ran to the side. He decided for the moment to trust that mysterious voice, if not he didn't know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Through the Back Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

Leon found that there were no zombies in the back alley like the man had said, but he still didn't know if he fully trusted anyone, not since Ada had admitted to being a spy for Umbrella. It was even more that there was evidence that she may have survived the encounter and he didn't know if he could trust the words that she said to him about wanting to get away. _Can I really believe her when she said she loved me_, thought Leon as made his way out and saw that one of the doors to a small house was opened. He knew that there could be a zombie inside, but he also didn't want leave any innocent behind. With the most cautious pace anyone had ever had in the history, Leon made his way down the deserted streets of the ghost town, the soles of his shoes catching blood on them from the puddles that were from partially eaten corpses. The door to the open house had the marks on it as if it was shot with a shotgun from the look of it with a few pieces of the shell still stuck in it and the matter of who made the mark was still unknown. He walked into the foyer to see that there was the body of a person with claw marks all over their body and their head was open right their forehead had been, but a lot of the face and body was too mutilated for him to tell if it was man or woman.

"Don't move," said a voice from behind him and he turned to see someone behind him with the shotgun right behind him and wearing one of the hazmat suites that were often worn by Umbrella forces when they were sent in to a place. "I don't know who you are or who you are with, either H.C.F. or one of those anti-Umbrella groups. Either way you aren't getting anything from here so drop your weapon and put your hands where I can see them."

"I'm just someone looking for a place to get some gas, but there seems to be a blockade," said Leon as he started to lower his gun when caught the smell of something completely revolting, like a dead body that had been left out too long in the summer heat. "What's that smell?"

"Oh shit," cursed the Umbrella mercenary as he turned behind him to see one of the zombies that were called Crimson Heads for their red skin and then fired his shotgun at the zombie, but he didn't aim it high enough for the head so the shot impacted the zombie on the chest which only made it take a step back.

It growled before it swiped at the agent with one sharp claw that cut his head clean off and then it proceeded to rip him apart before turning its attention to Leon. Leon pulled out his own shotgun and fired at the head of the zombie, blowing half of its head away with his gun before he started to shoot the rest of it away. He stopped when there was no head or right shoulder on the zombie and the body finally fell to the floor, never to get up again unless someone picked it up. He turned around to look at the corpse of the dead Umbrella guard and then turned to the door that led to the outside to see if any zombies or B.O.W.s had been drawn to the noise of the shotgun. It was all clear for the moment so Leon decided now was the best time to move unless he wanted to really press his luck.

Cautiously, he ran outside and down the street to the houses that were supposed to lead to the bar and found that the first house had been opened in the garage. The corpse of a man with his arm trapped in the garage door was hanging from the top of the entrance, his eyes wide in shock as his gut hung down from there with blood that had long since dried staining the ground. There was nothing more of his legs except for bone and his guts had been gnawed on by the zombies. _What this man must have suffered during his last minutes_, thought Leon as he looked at the body before going in where he could hear the hungry groans of the man's murderers.

A gunshot sounded off from inside the house and Leon ran in to examine who it was and found that it was none other than Jill Valentine standing over a zombie with her Berretta in hand. He was relieved to see the experienced S.T.A.R.S. member still alive since it had been his idea to send her out there in the first place and he looked around to see if Claire was in the room, but found no sign of the girl. _Well I guess it won't be that easy, but at least this should make Chris breathe a little easier_, thought Kennedy as he put his shotgun back in its neutral sling.

"Well it is good to see you still alive, Jill," said Leon as he gave a forced smile and he noticed that she gave him one in return, she must have seen the guy in the garage as well. "When did all of this happen?"

"I don't know exactly, but I think one of the agents from the other company tried to sneak in and caused a leak," said Jill as she started to show the Umbrella stamp that was on everything in the room. "Umbrella must have made this town for some researchers or other people to use so they could do their research without being disturbed much."

"And just what exactly is out there," asked Leon so he could get a heads up for any of the hunters or lickers that might be out there.

"All I've seen so far are zombies, they seem to be doing better with this leak than the one in Raccoon City," replied Jill as she showed him the pictures that were taken of the Umbrella lab and a large man getting off a helicopter with a villainous face that Leon identified as being Russian in ethnicity. "So far the new guy seems to be getting things down though I am worried since the Nemesis was supposed to have been developed here."

"Well it must be a very desperate situation and I don't think they know we're here yet," said Leon as he looked out the window. "Those gun shots might have drawn the attention of a few zombies and if there are any B.O.W.'s then they would be following that hearing as well."

"Yeah but I can't seem to get to the Umbrella lab and I haven't been able to get any clues as to the secret passage so we'll be wondering around a lot."

"I've already been informed about a switch that is located in the bar," said Leon as he flipped open the lid to one of the containers only to find a small box for the Sig Pros that the Umbrella mercenaries used. "Well I guess this will do for right now, but we have to be very careful with ammo because there are more enemies here than just the U.B.C.S."

"Yeah I got a look at them, a bunch of guys with gasmasks and black combat uniform on carrying FAMAS's," replied Jill as she started to collect the clips of ammo that she had on her and then proceeded to walk with Leon as he made his way out the door.

* * *

Adamsk looked at the video feed coming from the town and he noticed that some of the screens would go blank as if the static was following the movements of the intruder, even the one that was on Jill Valentine. Another screen was always static, which he took to mean it was generally damaged, but his attention was to the anomaly in the system and his computer technicians couldn't keep up with the work it took to search for the hacker in the system and keep the place running. With the attack on the complex already weakening its technical abilities, the research center was happy with having only a faulty camera. A man like Adamsk wasn't satisfied with that, not until he got everything checked that he felt was completely necessary, which included finding out the location of the intruder. When his technicians told him that they could no longer locate either of the intruders except for the girl, Adamsk slammed his hands on the desk and then looked at the new creations. Only one of the Nemesis's that they had made were online, and it wasn't one of the new developments, but a model of the nemesis that was sent to Raccoon.

"Buchanan, I want you to give number 327 the order to go out and find the intruders," ordered Adamsk as he looked at the combat capabilities of the nemesis that he was about to send out and found that it had the perfect violent nature that he needed.

"Yes sir, but I won't expect much results from previous survivors of Raccoon and the person who destroyed the nemesis sent there," replied the top researcher, but he could see that Adamsk wasn't even hearing him at the moment.

"Whoever this hacker is I want him found so send out search parties along with the nemesis to see if you can find him," ordered Adamsk as he walked off to go and check on the further experiments on the nemesis.

"Have you told him about the leak of hunters out there," asked a fellow researcher to David, but David shook his head no.

"If he knows that then he will know that we failed to kill Dr. Nishkiv and that is the last thing we need him to know until we have his corpse," replied David as he went to go give the nemesis its orders.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Third Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

Leon and Jill made their slowly down the street as they came to the bar that he was told to go to by the mysterious Umbrella researcher. The bar seemed mostly deserted from the front lobby, but Leon could tell that it was a larger place than anyone had realized before and the map on the wall told them that this was more than just a bar. With his shotgun cocked, Leon made his way to the stairs of the bar as a familiar smell wafted in front of his nose. It put him onto the alert as he had his gun aimed at whatever was there but all he could find was a headless body on the floor that looked as if it had been there for a while. Satisfied that there were no zombies present in the area, he lowered his gun and waited for Jill to come up as well, not noticing the zombie stumbling through the back door.

"Leon, behind you," cried Jill as she pointed her gun at the zombie that was getting close to him and pulled the trigger when he had ducked, hitting the zombie right in the middle of the forehead.

"Thanks, I can't believe it got that close to me," said Leon as he looked at the zombie that was lying on the ground.

"You should be more careful than that, Mr. Kennedy," said a voice over the radio as the mystery man who had sent him there patched in. "Now quickly you need to find some form of access panel that would be hidden behind the bar."

Leon walked carefully to the bar, his shotgun raised just in case anything decided to pop out of the windows. The pace was a bit sluggish, but he was cautious in his movements and that always meant that his chances of survival would increase in an exceptional rate. Climbing over the bar, he looked to his surprise to find a zombie without any legs lying in wait for him as he jumped forward and with a sickening look he brought his other foot down on the head of the zombie. Brains and other credentials splattered over everything prompting Leon to put a mental note to get a pair of new boots. He crouched down closer to the smell causing bile to rise in his throat from the awful smell that the corpse was emanating and he found the control panel that the voice was talking about.

"Okay I found it now what do I do," asked Leon as he looked at the panel and then heard the voice come over the static.

"Input access code Delta40 and then press in Troy to open the gate," said the voice and Leon did as he was told. "Good now I'll be on the prisoner deck in a cell right next to some girl they brought in. I believe her name was Clair."

"Wait did you say Claire," asked Leon, excited at finding the location of the second woman in his life. There had been many times that he had been wondering whether he was in love with her or if he loved her more than he did Ada, but the questioning only led to further confusion in his mind.

"Yes, I believe she is the in the cell next to me, but I only heard that from one of the guards," said the voice and as if he could read Leon's mind, "I can't get the com link to her or get any contact from her."

"Okay then we'll be on our way," said Leon as he went offline and picked up his shotgun as he started walking off to towards the door. "I think I've found Claire, she's being held captive in the complex."

Before Jill could even move to where Leon was the window burst open with a large reptilian hulk of muscle standing in the place of the window with giant claws. Leon had never seen one of these things up close, but they had been talked about in the briefing so he knew exactly what they were. A shriek from the creature announced its attack to the two agents before it lunged at Leon as he dropped down and fired his shotgun into its chest. Green blood and meat blasted from the wound as Jill fired at the face of the creature that had been dubbed, "Hunter." The 9mm Beretta that she was carrying did little to the face of the hunter, but it did manage to break the skin letting a slight wound bleed. Leon spun onto his feet and started firing his shotgun at the hunter until it finally went down, a large hole was blasted into its inside as the chunks were splattered around the walls. Both of them gave themselves time to breathe before they looked at each other and nodded to signify that they were ready to walk outside that door and face the nightmare that was looming over their heads.

* * *

"What is keeping us from going in there," asked Colt as he looked out at the mercenaries that he had brought with him, all armed with combat armor and French weapons.

"Right now we have something unseen that is killing our men," replied the mercenary as he peered over the side of the truck to look at what appeared to be a Tyrant with something attached to its neck that seemed to be living. The brown skin of the creature was uncommon for Tyrants as was the ability for it to be carrying weapons of such use. "It's armed with some type of machine gun with some type of tentacle thing that can impale."

"Try firing at the thing on its neck," suggested Colt as he started to back away to the other side. If it didn't work then it would at least the Nemesis would be distracting with killing the mercenaries off.

The mercenary moved out of cover to look through the scope of his gun and fired at the object on its neck, but it only left the mercenary open to be cut down by machine gun fire. Using this moment, Colt dived out and fired at the parasite with his duel guns, managing to blast the parasite off of the Nemesis. Of course the synchronization between parasite and body had become so great that there was enough parasitic DNA in the body to sustain it as new parasite hatched itself from the eggs that were implanted during contact. Instead of dying out like Colt would have preferred it to do, the Nemesis leapt off into the town, as if it was searching for someone else. Shrugging his shoulders a bit, Colt walked into the building, taking his time to climb over the blockade that had been put up in the front door and then dusted himself off as he walked off.

* * *

Leon and Jill had managed to run into a few of the zombies that were walking around, but there was not a whole lot of trouble moving through the small town as they both found themselves smack dab in the middle of nowhere. Both were a bit tired from the lack of rest that they had been given, Jill more so than Leon because she had been there longer. By the time they finally reached the gates they both came into the view of a massacre as they saw the dead bodies of the mysterious mercenaries all stretched out and strewn on the ground. It was hard to distinguish bodies from individual parts and some of the bodies were mutilated past identification. The only thing that got at Leon was that he had no problem with the scene before him and it bothered him that he felt this way about something that he was supposed to find completely volatile. He looked at Jill and saw her give a nod of understanding as he walked out into the scene of bloody carnage and noticed that a lot of the blockade to the front door had been moved. Perhaps one of the mercenaries had gotten by whatever the defenses were for the yard, but if so then where was the body of whatever had done this.

"Well if someone did get by this blockade then where is the thing that did this," asked Leon as he looked around and then wondered if the weapons were infected with any virus.

"Here is a disturbing thought for you, what if the thing that got past the barricade was the thing that did this," replied Jill as she looked at the splatter patterns. "Anyway, we should look inside and see if we can find anything that will be helpful and Claire."

"I've got that researcher's frequency so we can contact him," said Leon as he pulled out the device and started to patch a line through. He couldn't pick up anything from the other line but he decided to try again and was rewarded with a confirmation.

"Leon, I trust that you made it inside," said the voice over the com. "And with Ms. Valentine no doubt, but you're on the wrong floor I'm afraid to say."

"Yeah I was trying to figure out which floor you were on," replied Leon, a bit of mistrust in his voice as he replied, but it was put in a subtle way.

"Well I'd try to find the stairs and head down from there to floor D7," replied the voice before the transmission was cut with a bit of a shriek and the sound of boots hitting the ground.

"Ah hell come on we got to make this quick," said Leon as he ran to find one of the emergency stairwells and was immediately cut off by a licker, one of the things he'd become acquainted with during his time in Raccoon City. "Great, these guys again."

Leon raised his shotgun and fired a blast straight at the licker, sending pieces of metal tearing through its jaw and right shoulder. The force was able to knock the licker off so Leon could fire another shot right at its stomach that caused a massive explosion of blood and gore that was accompanied by a sickening snap of bone. The hopes that this was the end of the creature was dashed away when it proceeded to cut itself off from its lower part and used its long, sharp claws to support itself on the ceiling as it climbed further. Though it had slowed on speed a bit, the licker was not far enough to make it a considerable weakness and Leon cursed as he was quickly forced to bring the shotgun up and shoot the licker down from the ceiling. Not wanting to take any chances, Leon aimed straight for its head and fire right into its exposed brain to kill it.

"My god the uglier they are the more difficult it is for me to kill them," said Leon as he lowered his shotgun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: More fun than a barrel full of lickers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters of Resident Evil.

* * *

After getting inside of the complex, Colt made his mission to look for the main research facilities or abs for a sample of the new specimen or at least data on it. Along the way were some of the freak machines of Umbrella, obviously the building he was in had long since been lost. The person put in charge of the place must have been completely ignorant of the chaos that was going on but then again the head scientists would probably piss themselves if he knew what was really going on. That's how most outbreaks got started, some idiot fucks up or goes bat shit insane and then the other scientists want to cover it up from security. That's the bullshit that he had to go through with most labs and it seemed that this lab was no different.

"You know you have got to be the second ugliest thing I have come in contact with," said Cot as he removed one of his mausers from its holster and then leveled it at the licker's head. "Come on you ugly son of a bitch."

Whether or not the licker understood what Colt had said the creature pounced at the former S.T.A.R.S. member who picked it off with a powerful blast of his Russian made weapon, blowing a hole in the head of the thing. The brains splattered across the wall as pieces of gore drizzled down and then he walked down the hall to see four zombies shuffling along. He had just told Kennedy to go down the stairs so he was allowed to get as loud as he wanted to. He ran up to the first zombie stabbed it in the head with his knife before bringing his gun to bear on one of the zombies. The gun made a loud bang, like a thunder clap as the bullet flew out of the gun and into the head of the other zombie before he kicked the third one back into the fourth zombie. Quickly he aimed his gun at the two zombies and managed to shoot a round into the head of one zombie while hitting the other in the head as well. He then ran down the gore splattered hallway that reeked of death and found his way to one of the labs only to find that there was an indention on the door.

"Shit, I should have expected this," said Colt as he pulled out his PDA to look at the system's lock system and cursed again as he found that the crest needed for the door was in the hands of one of the guards in the prison deck. "Shit they must have to regularly bring prisoners here for test subjects while the scientist can come over from the other building. If that's true than I might make a positive out of this by getting over to the other building through this way, but to do that I'll need to get that crest and Kennedy is already there. And I was hoping there wouldn't have to be confrontations."

* * *

Leon was walking down to the prison floor with Jill covering his back while he took point with the shotgun just in case there was anything unpleasant. The air was still and had the lingering musk of rotting corpses in the air while the bitter cold crept its way down their throats, the flashing of the ceiling lights played with the shadows. The path ahead was laden with foreboding as if something was silently screaming in them not to go further, but the other voices telling them to save Claire drowned out the lone voice. Or maybe both of them had long since stopped listening to that voice, going through an Umbrella accident can do that to a person. The cells were either unoccupied or lacking in a living organism that was over a foot in height. Something cold reached down Leon's stomach as he thought in dread of how Claire must be holding out amongst these dead bodies or was she already just as dead as the corpses in the cells.

"I think I heard something coming from there," said Jill as she looked at one of the many cells on the left and was soon moving her head back to escape the claw that was reaching out for her. "Nope that's not her!"

"Are you sure, they say prison changes some people," joked Leon, but it was a halfhearted joke for a halfhearted time. The mood only lightened a bit with some laughter, but that laughter subsided into a very oppressive silence that fed on their darkest imagination.

"Leon is that you," shouted a voice from down the line of cells as a hand waved out of the cell, a familiar hand that was gloved in a familiar brown fingerless glove.

"Claire," exclaimed Leon excitedly as he ran down to the cell, ignoring the rotting hands that were reaching out for him. There was Claire, sitting in a dank, filthy cell that had a mirror, but she looked alright when compared to the cell with only a face that was a little dirty and messy hair. "I was worried when we lost contact with you! What happened?"

"Some Russian guy caught me when I was snooping around the complex and I was taken here before everything went crazy," said Claire as she rubbed her neck a bit and stretched it out. "The beds here aren't built for comfort, even though they can afford them."

"Have you heard of another prisoner here, an Umbrella researcher perhaps," asked Leon as he looked into the other cell to find that it was empty. "He said that he was in the cell next to you so they might have taken him when they were evacuating this place."

"The only prisoner moved here was when I got here," said Claire as she pointed towards a set of keys that were hanging from a hook. "The outbreak here just happened with one guy getting infected from eating something that was infected and then it spread from there. Most prisoners have been killed here by some type of creature, something like those hunters, but it doesn't come down here for some reason."

"Let's get you out of here before it does come," said Leon as he unlocked the cell door to set Claire free and then noticed that right behind them was a red head dressed in UMBCS clothing and had a blue crest hanging on its neck with a golden emblem of a shield on it. "Not one of these again!"

"Claire get down," shouted Jill as she aimed her gun right at the Red Head and fired off a shot that hit the zombie right in the head, but it didn't quite do as much damage.

The Red Head lurched forward with its claws pointed at Claire, but Leon was already firing his shotgun that hit the helmet full force. As it turned out, the shells were completely embedded in the helmet and Leon was out of shells in his shotgun. Cursing his luck, Leon dropped the shot gun and pulled out his Colt M1911 to fire at the Red Head's skull, but the red head was too close for him to aim properly and the shot wound up going right into its knee cap. This didn't stop the red head too much as it swiped at Leon, almost close to infecting him with its long sharp claw that could sever a head if need be. Jill was ready with her gun to aim more properly at the Red Head before she fired a shot right into its head, but the toughness of the skull and the weakness of the firepower kept the round from doing as much damage. Thankfully Leon had his weapon ready to fire the .45 bullet into the back of its head, blowing a hole right into the forehead of the zombie.

"Damn it, as if zombies, lickers, and Tryants weren't enough, they had to improve the first one," grumbled Leon as he picked himself up from the uncomfortable stance that he had presumed before. "Well I guess this must unlock something or another. I just hope there isn't some complex riddle that we have to solve at the end of this fright fest."

"Or In the middle or the beginning," said a vaguely familiar voice behind them as Leon turned to see a man dressed in a black shirt with a black combat vest over it and black pants that were made for easier movement. His dark boots were a size 14 with large black leather gloves covering his hands while the dark shades kept his eyes covered. The man wore an eye patch over his right eye that matched his long black hair. At his side was a Mauser C96.

"You're one of those mercenaries," said Leon as he remembered where he had heard that voice before. "You're also the one who told me where Claire was and helped me get here."

"We basically helped each other because you saved me the trouble of getting in here," replied Colt as he ran a hand through his slicked back hair that was kept at the same length. "We can continue to help each other out that way for now or we can start shooting each other, but I'd rather leave you in that state."

"What is it that you want," asked Leon as he looked at the admitted mercenary.

"Do I know you from somewhere," asked Jill as she felt like she was having a flashback before the face came from the depths of her memory in S.T.A.R.S. operatives. "You're Colt Thompson aren't you?"

"As to the first question basically the same thing you want and to the third one yes," replied the man as he walked towards the door leading upstairs. "There are a thousand things we could be doing right now, one of them is going to the main building that is connected by the lab on 11B. Right now I do not work for S.T.A.R.S. or Umbrella so I think that for the moment that is all that you need to know unless you wish to waste bullets in a shootout."

"Okay then so what things can we expect to find up there," asked Leon as he looked at the man named Colt Thompson.

"Oh nothing you're not used to I assure you that," replied Colt as he walked up the stairs with the rest of the group following him cautiously just in case he was leading them into a trap.

"So just who is this guy," asked Leon to Jill since from the way she said and knew his name, the mysterious mercenary had some past dealings with S.T.A.R.S.

"He was one of those trainees that was part of the original ten trained by Wesker," replied Jill as she walked up the hall behind the former S.T.A.R.S. member. "He was Wesker's second in command in the group that was stationed in New England, but was then transferred to the branch off of Maine. Before the Raccoon incident they were sent to an cruise liner that was operated by Umbrella and it wasn't until later that it was discovered to be destroyed with most of the S.T.A.R.S. members killed by Umbrella operatives after they had discovered what was really on the ship. Umbrella managed to cover it up, but we should be able to find something here."

"We weren't killed by Umbrella operatives," said Colt as he kept walking with an emotionless expression on his face. "Most of the team was devoured while one committed suicide and the other was killed by a Tyrant. I on the other hand, was spared rescued before I starved to death on that ship."

"So you were actually rescued by Umbrella then," said Jill as she began to get some sort of understanding for the man.

"No I was saved by Wesker, who told me that Umbrella sent me there to die," replied Colt as he lit a cigarette and then proceeded to pull out one of his side arm. "My skills at seeing through the bullshit made me a huge threat to Umbrella, plus they didn't think I'd be that easy to silence so they sent my team to get combat data for their BOWs."

"Wesker saved you?"

"I was sueful and loyal after all."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The other Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

The helicopter landed down on the pad with the team of Chris, Barry, and Rebecca running out of the helicopter armed to the teeth with weapons, though that limited the amount of ammo they could carry. Chris was armed with an M16 along with a grenade attachment though the grenades were in limited supply. Barry was carrying a shotgun though it was an Italian model that was used in a lot of SWAT groups along with his holstered magnum that he had with him during the mansion. Rebecca had been given a submachine gun to make up for her frame, though she had trained herself to be more agile and had some strength, though she didn't like the idea that the fragile look still stuck with her. Her muscles looked almost non-existent amongst the creamy skin that seemed to give her a younger appearance. Barry had given her his modified Samurai Edge that he rarely used, but it didn't do much to take away from the insult of the submachine gun and they could all tell that she was a bit angered by the thought.

"Okay then Barry you take point while I'll cover you," said Chris as he looked out at the rooftop that they had landed on to see that there was no one there, not even guards. "I guess they have been abandoning some of these buildings, the situation must be getting worse."

"What am I going to do while you cover him," asked Rebecca as she perked her nose at the faint smell of decay and released bowls that had clung to the air. "I think it would be more beneficial if we started moving with me covering Barry since I don't have the range to cover you."

"Right," said Chris, kicking himself mentally at his inability to utilize all of his team members when there were only three. Wesker, despite being a back-stabbing bastard, could think up the most productive use of them in the drop of the dime and do it in a manner that would benefit all of them. "Well then let's proceed to the lab area and see what data we could find there."

"Okay then," said Barry as he started to move down the staircase that led to the inside of the building, the first floor being the docking room where there was supposed to be an armory.

The hall was quiet as soon as they had stepped into it, making Chris breathe a sigh of relief as he thought there were no zombies or anything else on this floor. The relief soon turned to a state of alert as a low empty moan echoed through the hallway along with the shuffling of rotting feet. The bones crackling as the zombies shuffled around the corner with their arms raised and a hiss escaping their mouths. Barry immediately had his shotgun trained on the zombie and saw that there was another zombie right behind him and started firing his gun at them. The first zombie's head was blown off and knocked back the other zombies behind it, one didn't get up right away so it was two zombies with one shells. Rebecca was all over the next wave of zombies as she started letting out short bursts with the submachine gun, carefully planning on the next burst after each burst.

"With any luck these are the only ones that we have to compete with," said Barry with a half-hearted smile, but the group knew that the zombies were only the tip of the iceberg. "I think we would cover more ground if we split up into groups and go on our own search."

"I agree, I think you should take Rebecca and search on the next floor while I take the floor under it," said Chris as he turned towards Rebecca only to see that she had a frown on her face, but she would do her job.

"Actually there seems to be another wing that I can check out and I think Rebecca can handle her own," responded Barry as he tried to calm down the fire that was burning right before his eyes. 

Rebecca had understood that Chris would often be reminded of his little sister, Claire, but she did not like the fact that it meant she was treated like the child of the group.

"That submachine gun can do something, but it's still a tactical liability in this situation," said Chris in his defense of his orders, but before he could get another word out he was cut off by Rebecca.

"You were the one who issued it to me in the first place despite my complaint on the same fact," interjected Rebecca, but keeping her voice from being loud enough to attract zombies. "If you knew that it was so bad in this situation why did you issue me this weapon instead of a rifle or something else? From what you're saying now I've just been put in a position of danger by you."

Chris stood there for a moment while he started to listen to Rebecca, honestly listen to her and then finally said softly," sorry, I didn't make an accurate assessment in your abilities because of your age. Still I think we shouldn't split up too much because it will be more of a hassle to regroup."

"Well I'll check out the next wing, why don't you and Rebecca stay here," said Barry in hopes to make some sort of peace between the group.

"Okay then, but be careful," said Chris as he nodded.

* * *

"Hope none of you are squeamish," said Colt as he stepped over a corpse with its head crushed in by what looked like a boot and the others could see the red and grey matter still in its boot.

"So you were the one that got in through the barricade," asked Leon as he eyed the mercenary, noticing the side pack and various knives sheathed on him.

"Yeah, someone barricaded the damn thing, probably to prevent from infection," said Colt before shooting a crawling zombie in the head, blood and gore splattering all over the floor. "They really did a bang up job with that one, don't you think."

"Grim humor aside, how longer till we get to the lab," asked Jill as she tried to cover her nose from the heavy smell that was coming from one room. "This place is too much like the mansion for me to even consider wanting to linger here any longer than I have to."

"Right around the corner we should see it," replied Colt as he shrugged off the smell and proceeded to step into the corridor only to be knocked on his side.

One of the chimeras had been scurrying down the hallway when it heard them and it was just on its way to meet them when it ran into Colt, knocking him over as it climbed on the wall. Leon quickly brought his weapon up to aim at the head of the thing and blew a hole in the head while Colt immediately jumped to his feet and drew his gun. The group waited for a second before they heard the scurrying of the man-fly crossovers filling the hallway and started to open fire as soon as they saw them coming. Jill started to line them up, hoping that her gun might be able to get two at once because of their fragile skulls, but her eyes caught something in the distance that gave her an idea.

Without asking she reached over and snatched a grenade off of Leon's belt, pulling the safety pin off in the process. Counting the seconds in her mind, Jill armed the grenade and then sent it flying towards a barrel that was filled with oil before ducking down. She was going to shout for them to do the same before the large explosion knocked them back as the hot air blew right over them and fire consumed all of the chimeras. The only one left alive had severe shrapnel burning and had half a charred body. Jill stood up, walked over to the crawling chimera, and stomped its head into the ground.

"My that was a very good trick there, Ms. Valentine," said Colt as he picked himself up, though the explosion had knocked him back into the wall with his knee smashing against it. "I think I can still walk."

"Don't push yourself, we'll take the door," said Leon as he walked over to the door on the other side and started to walk in with Jill behind him.

"I can still walk fine, just with a bit of a limp," said Colt as he limped through the door and found that there were two other people on the other side, just walking into the building. "Oh shit not you."

"Chris," exclaimed Claire as she ran to her brother and hugged him, finally glad to see him again.

"Well it's a good to see you as well," said Chris before he turned to Jill. "Jill, my god am I glad to see you. I was so worried when he told me you were missing."

"Yeah I had a run in with the security but I managed to get help from Leon," said Jill as she started to turn to Colt only to find him not where he was before. "Where is Colt?"

"Right here," replied the former S.T.A.R.S. member as he started to type on the computer in the lab room to get a layout of the building. "We have a lot of ground until we reach the lab, but we can cover more if we split up into groups of two and search three areas that hold the keys to the main research facility. I'll let you decide how to split up."

"What's your business here," asked Chris as he turned towards the familiar S.T.A.R.S. member with his finger close to the trigger.

"Just picking up some stuff from the officer," replied Colt as he started to shutdown the computer and a popping sound came from his leg. "Though I suppose you'd want to come along with me, wouldn't you?"

"I'll go with him," said Rebecca as she ran to his side and moved him to a sitting position so she could check his leg. "Right now the blow was a lot more complicated than he makes it out to be, there are signs of heavy damage to the bone itself."

"Okay then, but be careful," said Chris as he decided to take Jill with him while he let Claire go on ahead with Leon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Split.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

"Why was I not informed that the situation was this serious," asked Adamsk as he looked at the monitors detailing the outside and the flood of zombies that were around there. Anger was slipping into his tone, frightening the scientists who were all but cowering in his presence. "The entire city will be blockaded soon and it's only some time before we have to put out some cover story that will be even less believed since the incident in Raccoon City. Why was I not informed of such things?"

"We believe that we could contain the matter before hand by sending out B.O.W.s to try and search for him, but it would seem that the plan has had little success," answered David as he tried to keep a calm tone to hide the terror that he was feeling right now. "Right now we know that Dr. Nishkiv is evolving from the new virus that we put into him, but as to the extent of the evolution we have no idea. The few men that we have are reluctant to go out and I wouldn't suggest that they be sent either due to the outside interference. Right now we can wait until the group that is there runs into the good doctor and then we can test to see how the survivors of Raccoon City and the mansion deal with this threat."

"You're lucky that I'm a very logical thinker or else you'd be dead," said Adamsk as he was got up and then turned around to the UMBCs that were waiting for orders. "Right now we can wait until they reach the safety point, but I want the helicopters to be ready for anything that comes along."

* * *

Leon was very unsure if the group should have split up from the rest of the group, but it would help them gain more room in the investigation of the other side. The hallway was mostly quiet, except for the occasional moan from a zombie, but Leon was not that worried about them. Moreover he was worried about any of the other monsters that Umbrella had cooked up in their crazy labs, especially since Claire was only armed with a simple Beretta that she had been able to get from a dead guard. Slowly and cautiously, Leon crept down the hallway with his gun at the ready for anything that was coming around the corner as Claire followed behind him with her gun ready. Right now she was running low on ammo with only six bullets left in her clip and another full clip. The air was filled with an offensive odor that reeked of shit, blood, piss, rotting flesh, and something else that Leon did not want to identify.

"The smell has definitely not improved," said Leon as he made a crack to try and lighten the mood of the situation, but the comment went over the air with neither a laugh from Claire or himself.

"Sorry, I'm a bit worried about Rebecca," replied Claire as she stood a bit at ease, letting a sigh come out. "No one knows what he is capable of and there is some indication that he is working with Wesker."

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure she can handle herself," said Leon as he started to turn the corner and that is when the claw shot right before his face, attached to the green reptilian skin.

"Leon!"

"I'm alright Claire," said Leon as he readied his shotgun as the hunter jumped out from the corner and started to shoot at the creature. The skin blew apart as the shells ripped through the top of its head, blowing a large chuck of blood and gore on the wall right behind it while the shotgun clicked empty. "Shoot him in the exposed area!"

Claire immediately raised her weapon and fired at the exposed grey matter in the hunters head, bringing the massive reptilian creature down. Leon sighed as he got up, thankful that he hadn't missed the creature even by a centimeter.

* * *

Chris felt a bit awkward being prepared for the assault with the best equipment while Leon had probably used a good bit of his ammunition shooting up the creatures in the city and Claire had all of her weapons confiscated. Jill had managed to find a shotgun from one of the corpses and the Samurai Edge she was carrying had been tuned up a bit. Most of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members still had their Samurai Edge's, including the ones that were in the other branches that had been disbanded due to the controversy in Raccoon and the disappearance of the New England S.T.A.R.S. From what Chris had heard, a lot of the members were corrupt any way, some even going on to join the UMBCs after S.T.A.R.S. collapsed.

"Okay we have a door to the left and one ahead," announced Chris, even though it wasn't necessary. "Which one should we check out first?"

"The one closest to us, that way we don't have to backtrack that much," said Jill and Chris agreed with her on the matter.

"Okay the front it is," said Chris as he opened the door and immediately did a sweep with his gun just in case there was anything waiting to pop out. The area seemed to be clear of any zombies from what he could see and the room was quite so he moved aside and let Jill come in with the shotgun. It was basic SWAT tactics, but with the horrors of Umbrella it was a needed precaution that could mean their survival in a tight situation. Jill moved her shotgun out through the room that had one connecting door on the other side, but as to the room itself, there was very little in the way of threats. It was actually a normal room, perhaps a worker's living area with a bed that hadn't been slept in for a while.

"Right, let's see if there are any notes about what we're dealing with here," said Jill as she picked up the papers that were scattered on the desk, flipping on the light switch in order for her to read. "The date on this seems to be from two weeks ago and from what the person wrote it sounds like we have something nasty on our hands, possibly a creation from a new strain of the virus. Right here it 

states that there is something lurking through this building, a former scientist injected with his own virus who is rapidly changing into something monstrous, not unlike William Birkin's G-virus."

"Good we can use this as proof of Umbrella's wrong doing and hopefully find a way into the lab," said Chris as he started to move to the door, only to have it burst forward with a zombie shuffling towards him. "Shit!"

Jill had just managed to get her gun aimed and fired before the zombie could bite Chris, hitting the zombie in the head. The splattered brains erupted onto the wall next to it and Chris pushed the dead creature back, hoping that there wouldn't be a red head following it. He was relieved to find that the other room was safely devoid of zombies, but found that it was something else, something more horrid. Test tube lined the shelves of the room with little splatters of gore on the floor that were partially eaten, but the most horrid thing was an incubation tube that held some monstrous thing that looked like a cross between a human and some form of shark with pale blue-ish skin and gills on the side of its neck. The abnormalities did not stop there as its body was covered in scales that adorned every bit of its body and the webbed hands contained a set of claws on the back of them. Most of its body was misshapen into a loathsome form with long arms that were skinny despite the fact that its legs were short and very monstrous in muscle mass.

"What the hell is this," asked Chris to no one at all, he didn't expect an answer, nor did he want an answer as to the name of the abomination that was before him.

"The latest in a line of new experiments using mutations in the DNA chain," said a voice from a monitor revealing a spectacled man with a long narrow face and brown hair. Though he was mostly clean there were bags under his eyes from loss of sleep and he had patches of stubble along his pale chin. "I call them Jaws, but they are really just a new type of hunter, despite the fact that they are different in proportion from a hunter. It is not ready to be awakened yet, but I'm sure that once I let my pet loose, you'll be helping me gain some combat data, that is if you are still alive."

"Who the hell are you," barked Chris as he glared at the man in the screen, another Umbrella scientist who cared very little for human life.

"My name is Dr. David Buchanan, I am a head researcher for Umbrella," replied the man in a cold and slithery voice, the kind of voice that went with someone like him. "Right now I have two new things to get data off from, the late Dr. Nishkiv and my Jaws. You and your comrades will make excellent test subjects for combat data."

"You just wait till I get my hands on you, you slimy bastard," shouted Chris as he held back his fist from punching the screen as it would only amuse the object of his anger even further.

"I look forward to you making good on that threat," laughed the researcher as the screen went blank.

"Come on Chris," said Jill as she put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him in his anger. "The key is not here so we should go through the other door."

"Yeah," replied Chris as he shook off his anger and started walking back trying to get the red out of his vision.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Partner

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the characters of the game franchise, however I do own Dr. Nishikiv, Dr. Buchanan, Adamsk, and Colt.

* * *

The room was mostly dead quiet, but there was a chill from just that fact that made Leon a bit wary of his surroundings, every eye going over each shadow twice as was custom with the training from the Government. Claire was simply looking over everything in an attempt to get out of there as soon as she could, the feeling that every one shared except for maybe Colt. The other pictures in the room seemed to be of random strains of viruses or French landmarks, but basically it was the cheap Umbrella paintings that were probably bought in a bargain bend for artwork. Paintings were also things to play close attention to because they were often used as puzzles to open something.

"Well they might have gotten tired of the same old methods or just decided that using painting puzzles was just too complex," suggested Claire as she saw Leon going over it a second time, except this time he tried to lift up the picture. "That's never a good thing to do with the traps they pull."

"No it's just that I was trying to see if it would be something as it being behind a painting," said Leon as he lifted the thing off and started to set it down on the table revealing a switch. "And it turns out that I'm right after all."

"Just don't let it get to your head," teased Claire as she flicked the switch and heard a mechanism clicking and then electricity going down through the floor.

"Let's make sure it's ot going to shock us through the floor," said Leon as he climbed up on the table and helped Claire up, but the action seemed to be in vain for the electricity had stopped flowing and there was no sign of electricity ever being passed to the surface. "Okay then, let's head over to the door and wait for the others to show up."

"That was just too easy for some reason," said Claire as she stepped down on the floor and at that moment something burst up from the ground, a large thing that looked like a Tyrant only with something similar to the William Birkin G-virus mutant.

"I guess you should never question those things," said Leon as he raised his shotgun and Claire raised her own gun at the monster as the two started putting concentrated bursts on an eyeball that was in a different place than before, the stomach of the monster.

* * *

Rebecca was able to tend to Colt's wounds rather easily seeing as he had only minor injuries and he was always known as a fast healer. In no time he was already back to walking around without the limp and seemed to healing too fast for a normal human being, but Rebecca wasn't interested in asking about that. The scars were something that gave him the appearance of an old war veteran like someone from a war novel, like the Iliad or the Odyssey, and he had all the movements of Billy Coen. The image of the older Marine suddenly flashed into her mind and she brushed that away as she had to focus on getting Umbrella settled.

"Don't tell me you're still stuck up on that Marine Lieutenant," said Colt as he started checking the Russian pistol in his hand and then turned his attention back to her. "Focusing on someone you wish was here will only get you killed, besides I hear more Marines are coming forward to bring a light on that situation and soon he won't be on the run anymore."

"How do you know about Billy or about his case," asked Rebecca in a demanding tone, showing that Colt had just poked at something that he shouldn't have.

"Just something I heard about one of the people we keep track on," replied Colt as he sat back and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "We like to watch over those who do us a favor and Mr. Coen did a very good favor for us, all for a way to escape from the law, but I guess he didn't want me to tell you that, did he?"

"What did he do?"

"Now, now, Ms. Chambers, that is something that I am sworn to silence, even if you did offer me something I wanted, but I'm sure you can see Billy again as soon as this is over. That Marine CO will be brought to justice as a thank you note as well as a gift."

"I didn't know that Wesker would be so generous," spat Rebecca in mock appreciation, venom slipping into her tone.

"I don't recall ever saying that I was working for Captain Wesker, only that he saved my life," said the man as he opened the door to it and walked into one of the rooms with a strange tube. "Well it seems like I've found one of the things they used to house experiments, but its empty so there isn't anything useful here."

"Okay then, well that's all the rooms on this level so we should head back," said Rebecca as she holstered her gun.

"Rebecca get down!"

Rebecca didn't hesitate to duck down as Colt aimed his gun and fired a burst right behind her to see that one of the Crimson Head zombies was right behind her. The bullet blew a hole clear through its skull, bloody chunks exploding from the back of it and then splattering all over the wall. Rebecca looked up to see him easing his gun down with something in his face that looked like worry and something in his eyes that seemed to show something. _Oh dear god please don't tell me he's got a crush on me_, thought Rebecca and she brushed the idea out of her head since it wasn't something she wanted to worry about right now.

"You should be more careful than that when in the place of a T-virus spill," warned Colt as he holstered the weapon and found that there was something strange that he hadn't noticed before. The ventilation shaft was open. "Oh god, the thing wasn't left empty, it escaped!"

* * *

Barry Burton was armed with only a shotgun and his Colt Python that he held with him, his lucky trick up his sleeve that he kept with him at all times. Most of the people around were either zombies or the envy of the dead, most torn apart limb from limb with their skull smashed open and brains flowing on the floor. What disturbed Barry the most about all of this was that he was getting use to this kind of sight and didn't feel that same unpleasant feeling in his stomach as he looks back on it. As he walked onwards he found that there were footprints in the bloody pools that lead to a ventilation shaft near a statue. Like the rest of the cold white walls, the air shaft was splattered with blood and other bits of gore that seemed to drip down from it in a most disgusting manner. As Barry got closer he was greeted by an even more revolting sight as a large chunk of meat fell down the air shaft and right at his feet. It took Barry only a few minutes to realize that what he was staring at was the remains of a man, probably one of the security guards, with what was left of his face twisted into the unmistakable resemblance of terror.

"These sick bastards make these monsters and then the unsuspecting workers are forced to die," cursed Barry as he started to walk on when he started to hear something moving behind him. He turned around and pointed his gun at the creeper creeping up behind him.

* * *

"Well then it seems like we're all back here," said Chris as he looked at all the groups that had return, everyone was there except Barry, but he knew that the powerhouse could take care of himself.

"And the door is unlocked, but we ran into something weird," said Leon as he remembered the mutant creature that had attacked them.

**Flash Back Begins**

_"Come on keep firing," said Leon as he started running out of the hallway with Claire right by his side, the two turning around to shoot at the thing that was attacking them, bullets rippling its skin as they fired. _

_"How do we kill that thing, its taking a lot of shots to kill," shouted Claire as she fired her own gun and then cursed when the gun clicked empty, she was out of bullets. "Damn it, I'm out of ammo!" _

_"Don't worry we're about to reach the others," answered Leon as he turned around to fire his shotgun, counting the shells in his mind to come up with the amount of shells he had left, only twelve. _

_The monster itself was relentless in its pursuit of them, long horrible claws shooting out to try and strike at them with its horribly deformed skin. Lickers looked like Brad Pitt when compared to the towering monstrosity that was chasing them. Its every step left a loud thud on the ground as the floor boards cried out from the weight and force that was put on them from the running. Then finally, the floor boards started to give way underneath the monster, an odd piece of luck that had been the very thing to save their lives. The two ran on, leaving the creature behind them as they wanted to put as much distance between that thing and themselves._

**Flash Back Ends**

"I see, well we have some other things to worry about besides Dr. Nishikiv," replied Chris as he started to signal towards the door. "Now then, I think we should travel in a group to prevent anything from happening to us with Claire in the middle since she is out of ammo."

"Well I think asking for a spare gun would be a better," said Colt as he drew a gun from his ankle holster, it was a compact HK USP .9 mm. "Just make sure to give it back when you're finished with it and don't lose this one."

"Better check if it fires," said Chris as he flashed a glare towards Colt who seemed unfazed by it.

"Why the hell would I have a gun that wouldn't fire on me," asked Colt with a slightly annoyed look. "Keeping something like that is a tactical mistake that would most likely be carried in a pack and given in case I wanted to lead you to your death, preferably not when your other comrades are around. Also the ankle holster is always the fall back weapon so it would make no since for me to have one that doesn't work now would it."

"I don't trust anyone who works for Wesker," spat Chris as he stepped towards Colt with a threatening look in his eyes. "Someday I'm going to catch him and then I'll capture you, you can be sure of that."

"You couldn't catch a cold, much less the Captain," said Colt as he walked past Chris and brought his FAMAS to bear. "Though this bickering is getting us nowhere, let's go already."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Russian

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

The thing that snuck up on Barry Burton looked a lot like one of those man-fly things that he had dealt with in the mansion, only it was larger with more bulk to it. It was also not as quick as the creatures from the mansion, but it could still spew out acid at Barry. Barry was only barely able to dodge the spew of acid that was aimed at him and then he managed to shoot the thing in the face with his shotgun. The shells hit the creature in the face causing it to jerk back a bit before looking back at Barry with most of its horrid jaw gone from the blast. With a cry, Barry continued to pump shell after shell into the creature, each shot knocking it back a bit until it fell on its back while the shells ripped through its body. The only thing left of the creature was a gory blood splatter and random bloody chunks of the creature.

"Dear god, what the hell is that thing," said Barry in disgust as he tried to force down the bile in his throat that threatened to expose itself. "I wonder where the others are?"

* * *

Chris made sure that he was constantly behind Colt as he brought his gun out to cover the ex-S.T.A.R.S. member who was beginning to get more suspicious every time Chris looked at him. The FAMAS was almost always put in a neutral position and he seemed to know which way to turn, as if he were leading them to a trap of some sort. Jill was right behind Chris, though her gun was running low on bullets. Bringing up the rear was Leon and Claire, both of them were armed with limited ammo. Things would have to succeed on the trust of Colt leading them to the lab.

"Wait up, I think there is a suspicious smell in the air," said Colt as he stopped a bit and then turned down a hall where a large hulking foe was waiting for them.

It looked like another variation of a Tyrant with long sharp claws on one hand that seemed to be drooping a bit and somewhat stretchable with a grey coloring to it. Very similar to a bandersnatch, it had the ability to throw its claws out like an elastic arm, and nearly impaled Colt if he hadn't moved to the side at the right time. Not needing nor wanting a moment to think, Chris raised his assault rifle and started to fire on the creature that walked towards them. Again the claw shot out towards the wall behind the group and it then proceeded to pull itself towards the group with one arm, forcing them to drop down to avoid being hit by it. Claire was the closest to it so she started to fire right into its head before it lashed out with its clawed arm, the normal size arm dangling limply as there were not muscles to lift it.

"Claire, get down," ordered Leon as he raised his shotgun and when Claire had done what he said Leon fired the gun into its shoulder. Blood exploded from the arm as Leon fired at it until the creature seemed to be devoid of pain as it staled towards Leon.

Rebecca had already started to fire at the creatures shoulder, adding onto the damage with her submachine gun and was supported by gun fire from Chris and Jill. The attack proved too much and the arm was blown off at the shoulder, leaving the creature to howl in pain as it fell back and died with the loss off many of its organs that were contained within the arm. There was just something about the sight of the dead creature struggling to hold on to life while its organs slid out of its shoulder and onto the cold, hard, bloody ground. When it was all over, Chris turned around to look over the group and noticed there was one missing person.

"Where the hell did Colt go," asked Chris as he looked around and saw a pair of bloody footprints that were on the floor leading to one of the doors. "That son of a bitch, you guys go on, I'm going after him!"

"No wait, I'm coming along as well," said Jill as she followed him, leaving the other three to continue on through the other door that looked like it led to the main labs.

"I guess we should go on then," said Leon as he started to walk off through the door and found himself staring at a group of crimson heads that were fighting over what remained of an unfortunate Umbrella guard. "Why do I always get these guys?"

A crimson head turned to look at them and then with a noise that was between a hiss and a growl, charged at Leon who raised his shotgun just in time to blast its head off. The rest followed and started to storm towards Leon who was firing away at them until the chamber clicked empty, he had forgotten to reload after fighting the creature. Luckily, Claire was able to take carefully aimed shots at vulnerable spots on their heads, effectively taking out a few while Rebecca too out the rest with a quick blast of the submachine gun. Leon cursed as he started to load the shotgun again with an embarrassing feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realized he had just made one of the biggest mistakes one could make in that situation.

"Well then I guess we better hope we find ourselves some more ammo or else will be having to go up against Crimson Heads with our knives," joked Claire awkwardly as she immediately realized that the joke was lost in the situation.

Leon silently walked on with his shotgun slung on his shoulder, the silence helping him reflect on the mistakes that he had made just recently with his shotgun. A hand touched his shoulder that he realized belonged to Claire, but for a brief second, he thought it was Ada come back into his life. Rebecca was already starting to move forward, her young looks were offset by the weaponry she held and the military manner at which she had when she peered around the corner. Leon was the oldest one of the group, now being 23, and felt it was his duty to keep the younger women safe from harm, the one thing he had failed to do with Ada.

"Come on we better see what we can find before the person who pushes the self-destruct gets trigger happy," said Leon, stepping onto a platform lift that would help him get to the higher levels. It seemed to be more of a way lay area suspended over an underground water source and luckily had a few combat vests. "Well then, let's search around to see if you can find any ammunition that we can use or spare weapons."

"Here I think I found some ammunition for your shotgun," said Rebecca as she picked up a box of shotgun shells, counting 24 shells total. There were also a few clips for Claire's empty handgun and one rare clip of .45 caliber ammo.

"It must have been Christmas and no one told me," said Claire with a grin as she picked up the handgun clips.

"I found a map," said Rebecca as she picked off one of the papers on a table and brought it over to the other two, her hands spreading the map out. "There seems to be a lab connected through those doors that could lead us to the main computer of this entire facility so we can gain access to the information we need."

"Alright then, what about the area that Chris and Jill followed Colt to," asked Leon as his finger traced over the map as his eyes followed and found that it was the main science facility. "I hope they're careful, that's where probably a lot of the guards are."

* * *

Chris leaned against the wall while he peered around the corner to see any sight of Colt, but saw only a large man in a dark blue suit and a short black hair that he could tell was a military cut. From his cheek bone structure, Chris could tell that the man had some Russian descent and the scar over his eye inferred that the man was no stranger to combat. The man barked at a cowering scientist who looked like he was about to shit himself, the very same scientist that Chris wanted to beat the shit out of before leaving him to be killed by one of the many creations that he had made, a fitting death for such a cold hearted man.

"You fool, now the virus has spread into the safety area and we are no closer to finding the good doctor than before you sent out the teams," raged the Russian, his face giving a since that he might just grab the small scientist and bite his head off.

"The problem was the interference from the other groups and this man," said the frightened Buchanan, but the Russian would not hear it.

"You have two hours to get this situation under control before you are used for live bait," said the Russian before motioning to four of the guards, all armed with assault rifles. "You four are coming with me to deal with these intruders and show these paper pushers how work should be done!"

As soon as the guards started walking their way, Chris pressed himself into the wall and used and arm to push Jill to it as well, not noticing where his head pushed. When they had passed, Chris looked out, hoping that Buchanan had stayed behind, but unfortunately the coward had already ran off to avoid being hurt by Adamsk's anger. He sighed a bit as he realized that he only had one full clip and though he still had three full clips of handgun ammo, the thought of going against heavily armed soldiers and B.O.W.s with only a handgun was not a pleasant thought. Jill was still armed with only her handgun and was running low on ammo.

"Okay then, we're going to have to play it really careful now," said Chris as he looked out and then started to walk down the hall. "If they haven't found Colt then we must have overshot him or he's slipped past them as well, either way we're still in a bad situation."

"Even worse than you think Mr. Redfield," said a voice from behind them and Chris turned to see Colt standing there with his gun pointed at them. "I'm not interested in killing you and I think we could help each other, so for right now we have to learn to trust each other. Now you can attack me as soon as I put my gun up but I am a fast man and I'm not sure you want to risk that."

"For now I'm going to trust you, but once we get out of here, you better watch your back," warned Chris.

"Okay then, but I'd advise you to do the same since I don't like threats," warned Colt in an equally threatening voice. "First we need to find Buchanan, he will know where we can find whatever viruses this facility has. Then I guess you sent the others off somewhere into the direction of the main computer, you can get a lot of information off of that computer."

"Who says we're letting you get any of the information that they get off of there," snapped Chris.

"Don't be a fool, Redfield, it would be better to let me have what I want for now or else I'll take it some other way and you can be certain that you will not find it in your best interest to try and get in my way."

* * *

"Leon, I think I found something," called Rebecca as she started to pull something out of a pile of blood and gore that was once the body of a person. "It looks like a keycard that we can use for the computer."

"Good hunting Rebecca," said Leon as he received the key card from her and then started to wipe it off with a piece of torn cloth. "Claire, have you found anything?"

"Not yet," was the reply as the younger Redfield looked through the piles of the dead with little luck at finding anything useful making her grizzly task meaningless. Leon had told them to help him look for anything on the guards like spare ammo or useful items.

There was a wet sound, like something climbing out of water, accompanied by the crash of glass immediately afterward and before either of the three could go after the noise, a Tyrant walked into the hallway. This was one looked like an older model at first, with the long clawed right arm and exposed heart, but then it seemed to change right in front of them. Plating started to cover up the exposed heart and its claws stretched out into separate digits. The creature let out a growl as it started to charge toward the three of them, all three of them shooting at it while it transformed with a parasite looking thing starting to grow on its back. The skin changed color as well while a tentacle like appendage seemed to sprout out of it. It soon became a more familiar form as it became a creature that was greatly similar in appearance to the special Tyrant Jill had faced called Nemesis.

"Kill intruders," said the creature as it started to stalk towards Claire, who had happened to back into a corner.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Thing that Should not be

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

The Nemesis Tyrant stalked towards the young woman as she crouched back away from the creature, her eyes were lighting up with fear as he started to walk towards her. Claire was not in a good position to move away, she could barely keep herself from falling back as she slowly crawled back. The tentacles snaked around on the floor towards her, wrapping around her leg as it slowly pulled her towards him and she caught sight of something in her eye as it pulled it toward him. There was something that she didn't like about the look in its eye, some type of hunger that was different from the usual hunger for flesh that was in the eyes of every zombie. At first she couldn't quite place it, but when one tentacle slithered up under her shirt, she could tell what it wanted and a new fear found itself in her head.

"No you don't," shouted Leon as he fired his shotgun right at the back of the head of the creature, but it did little to slow it down as it started to slowly tug at her clothing. "Damn it, that should do something, even if it's a Nemesis."

Rebecca fired her own submachine gun at the mass of muscle, hoping that by some luck the creature would let go of her and hopefully go off or at least give them time enough to get away. The creature didn't seem to be doing any of those things until a grenade flew into the head of the Nemesis, burning the left side of its face while leaving bits of shrapnel in it. From atop of the catwalk stood the one person that Rebecca would never have expected to see there, Marine Lt. Billy Coen, holding a smoking MGL M.1 grenade launcher, the same type carried by the late Forest Spreyer. He was dressed differently from the last time they had met; in place of a blue tan top was a black combat suit with a Kevlar vest.

"Get away from it," ordered Billy as he aimed once more at the Nemesis, which had thankfully let go of Claire as soon as the grenade hit it in the face.

The Nemesis didn't seem to be too pleased with this result and with great leg strength, leapt towards Billy, who only had enough time to avoid it. Rebecca, upon seeing someone she was personally closed to and had affections for, started to shoot at the Nemesis, her wildfire hitting its back. Whether the Nemesis felt this or not was unknown, for as soon as it got hit by another creature, one of the mass produced Tyrants that could be given orders. It was just as big as the Nemesis, but for its enormous size, the Tyrant had no deformities that were resembled on the Nemesis, everything saves for its unnaturally pale skin color and tremendous height, the Tyrant actually looked human.

While the Nemesis was distracted by the Tryant, Coen took the opportunity to climb down from the catwalk with a ladder and stood on the platform above Leon, Claire, and Rebecca. Rebecca ran up the stairs, her boots making a clinking noise on the metal boards, and she ran towards the person she had often thought about in the back of her mind. The two embraced each other for a brief moment until they pulled away, embarrassed by the rise in emotions that they had experienced, and gave each other a salute. The two were obviously happy to see each other again after being separated for a year and they seemed so wrapped up in the moment that you would have forgotten that two BOWs were fighting right above them. Thankfully, Leon cleared his throat in a manner to remind them that he and Claire were there and that there would be danger in staying there any longer than they should stay.

"Come on, this way," said Coen as he started walking towards a metal slide in door that was automated to move at the sign of movement outside and was labeled with glowing blue letters "Main Computer Interface."

Behind them raged a mighty struggle between two giants as the Nemesis used each one of its tentacles to try and impale the Tyrant, but this one seemed to be especially resistant, probably a new modification to make it more resistant to harm. Blows were traded between the two with savage precision and the fight seemed to be something of such immense proportions that it would soon bring down the entire platform. Just when it seemed like Nemesis was gaining the upper hand with the lashing of its tentacles, the Tyrant grabbed one of the tentacles and pulled it in for a savage punch that seemed to nearly knock its jaw off, literally. Blood used from the torn side of the Nemesis's jaw as the wound slowly healed itself, but the Tyrant was not about to give it time to rest as it picked up its opponent and threw him into one of computer terminals. Never giving a sound of anger or anything of that nature, the Tyrant charged at the Nemesis with a burst of speed.

* * *

"Okay then, everything appears to be clear," said Colt as he used his knife as a mirror to look over the side of the corner and saw that there was no one in the corridor. He let Chris go out first before moving right ahead of Jill.

"Alright then, we should be close to whatever facility we're looking for," said Chris as he jogged down the hallway, stopping before he passed the next corner. He peered out from the cold metal walls to find that there was nothing living down that side of the hall. Luckily there were only two zombies there, nothing that he should care or waist bullets killing. "Okay all we have are two zombies, I think there might be another one shadowed out, but it seems to be twitching or something."

"Not good, it's probably a zombie becoming a Crimson Head or a Crimson Head becoming a Licker," said Colt as he started to run down to the next corner, motioning for them to not draw attention to themselves.

Chris motioned for Jill to go first while he covered her with his assault rifle and then when he had seen that she was on the other side, started his own journey. Unfortunately, the Crimson Head that was hidden in the darkness had transformed into a zombie around that time and was now jumping on the ceiling to claw its way towards him. Biting back a curse, Chris raised his assault rifle and started to fire at the Licker, the bullets hitting the Licker in the leg, but its tissue was still stiff. The licker hissed as it lunged towards Chris, its claws sticking out as it jumped so that the claws would impale him or cut into his face. Chris reacted quickly, relying on the reflexes that had helped him survive a lot of Umbrella ordeals and started to shoot at the face of the Licker or what could be constituted as its face since there were no eyes or ears. The grey matter burst from its hemisphere accompanied by blood and gore with a pool of gruesome contents that people would rather not speak of.

"Good thing that there aren't any here to hear those sounds," scolded Colt as he looked back towards Chris and saw that there were in fact Umbrella guards running towards them. "Crap we have company!"

"So you were closer to us than we first thought," said a Russian voice, the very same Russian Chris had seen leading the guards before and chewing out Buchanan. "I'd drop your weapons there unless you wish for lead to be the lining of your form."

"Come on this way," ordered Colt as he ran to the door as he tugged Jill along with him and Chris followed immediately as bullets followed them.

Chris turned to fire back with the assault rifle and continued to run past test tubes filled with some of the most bizarre creations that Chris could not take notice to as he was running away from the guards. He felt a bullet fly past his head from ahead of him as Colt held his FAMAS up right to shoot at the guards behind him. He was only barely able to reach the other door as it shut behind him and he followed the two ahead to another room that was unlike the other room for it was filled with the dead bodies of scientists, all mutilated in a horrible and bloody way. There was a large hole in the floor that seemed to have been cut open with a massive set of claws that were like large titanium blades. There was no mistake what had happened here, even as Chris kicked over the corpse that had once been Dr. David Buchanan. That damnable creature that had once been Dr. Nishikiv had returned to his former place of labor and had taken his revenge on those that had made him what he was.

"Is it still here," asked Jill as she looked around and was answered by screams from the other side of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Meet the Creeper

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

Leon kept his eyes on the former marine as Billy worked on the computer with a flash drive in one of the ports containing a virus that would bypass through everything and gather information. He also had to be careful because a virus like that could also fry the system leaving nothing for them to find on the computer and making the entire mission a waste of time. It wasn't that Leon didn't trust the man, well he did, but it wasn't his status as an escaped felon that was worrying him, it was his connection to a man, or rather two men, who he wouldn't trust with ten cents. Rebecca trusted him, but then again there was also some trust the he put into Ada and he knew that he probably shouldn't do that.

"How long is it going to take," asked Leon as he watched the two creatures continue their fight, the damage now mounting to levels of catastrophic proportions. "We need information as well and I don't think that flash drive is for us."

"Don't worry you can take this one after I load it into the PDA, not that you'll have all the evidence you need," replied Coen as he started to copy files onto the flash drive and then brought up the self-destruct codes. "Where are Colt and the rest of your group?"

"They went in the other direction to go to the main observation command," replied Claire as she started to train her aim onto the creatures.

"I wouldn't fire until there is only one remaining," cautioned Billy as he yanked the flash drive and put it into his pocket. "Come on, we can turn the self-destruct system on at the command center, now let's get out of here before that fight ends!"

* * *

Adamsk looked back to see the strangest creature he had ever seen tearing up the UMBCS soldiers that he had with him. It had a terrible head that was devoid of a nose or any other facial features besides a dark opening for a mouth and dart pits where its eyes are that was slowly forming into its torso along with another tumor like face that had a brief appearance of humanity. Its long arm was larger with twisted skin and a large eye at the shoulder of the creature with a black slit over red and orange. The claws at the end of its hand resembled the sharpest machetes or blades that could cut through flesh as if it were tissue paper and the claws were stained with the blood that indicated that it could do so.

"Aim for the chest of that thing, kill it," barked Adamsk as he pulled out one of his own side-arms and started to fire at the creature as it moved towards them. "I will not die like this! I survived the Cold War, the attempts on my life and I've survived life on the streets!"

Carefully, he started to back up, his steps carefully finding a spot between the blood and gore that stained the floor. Most of the plain light bluish metallic walls were covered with blood smears and spurts that seemed to accent the claw marks etched into the metal of the walls. He reached back to pick up one of the rifles that the men had dropped, an AK74 with mounted scope on it along with a wired stock.

With a roar he hefted the rifle up and started to fire back at the creature while making his retreat between the lines of men who were still firing. The creature, for some reason that Adamsk could not grasp, was still walking towards them with his hand outstretched and the claws closing in on its victims. It was as if mosquitoes were biting into its torso instead of the bullets that tore at its horrid monster face while not concentrating on the one area that looked like a face.

"Damn it, you idiots aren't shooting right!"

Adamsk started to aim his rifle at the tumor like face, pulling his trigger at the chest to hit the creature right in its stomach, blasting up the face as a bullet passed through the dark eyeball. A strange purple mass spewed out of the wounds and started to eat away at the men like acid, bodies thrashing about before there was nothing left but a pile of melted body mass. Adamsk needed to get away from the acid, he just had to find some way into the locked door that was barring him from safety.

With a curse he banged against the steel door, actually begging that he be let in as the creature got closer, its acidic blood spewing out of the wound. Hope blossomed in the form of an explosive charge on his belt that he had forgotten about. Its blast was small enough to destroy only the lock on the door without causing collateral damage.

He quickly put the explosive on the door, but in his speed he had neglected to set it to a smaller blast and when it did explode, the resulting force sent right back into the waiting claw of the creature and shortly after, the cold hands of death.

* * *

"Shit someone blew the door," said Chris as he aimed his assault rifle at the door, waiting for something to appear, but all that he saw was a purplish acidic liquid spewing onto the floor, eating away at it. "What the hell is that?"

"Someone must have wounded the creature in the brain," said Colt as he started to punch in codes to the main computer, trying to set down all security doors. "We'll have to set the self-destruction device to thirty minutes, giving us some time to get out of the blast range of this place. I'll call my helicopter to come and pick me up and your group can look for whoever you have to get you out of here."

"What about Barry, we still haven't called him back yet," retorted Jill as she picked up the shotgun and started to aim it at the door.

"We can't risk these creatures getting out of the blast range or else the infection may spread," warned Colt as he started to bring up the self-destruct options and added one additional minute. "We have one more minute, make it count if you want to find Barry."

Jill wanted to argue with him, but as soon as she opened her mouth the most grotesque and bizarre creature appeared through the doorway, one twisted clawed hand cutting through the door frame as it started to stalk towards Jill. It reminded her a lot of the Tyrant that she had first fought in the mansion, but it also had something of Nemesis about it, only it also had another twist of its own. Momentary shock caused her to tense up a bit, but it only lasted a moment and soon she was shooting at the creature with her shotgun. At first she tried to go for the small mass of head with too small dark pits and an abyss of a mouth that blood poured out of, but after a careful analysis of the creature she found that the purple mass of wounds was the most vulnerable spot.

She felt lucky that she had managed to find the shotgun on one of the racks with a box of shells, twelve in all. Though not enough to call well supplied, it did add a bit of ease for her since she was running low on ammo for her own handgun. She fired off six shots of the shogun before it went clicked empty on her. The creature was still standing, but it was obvious that there was a lot of damage done to it and for the moment it wasn't charging at her, allowing her to loosen up a bit and slowly reload. Unfortunately she forgot to take into account that it had a very long arm that it reached back before lashing forward, the twisted flesh tearing a bit at the stretch of the arm as the claw shot out at Jill. She was barely able to dodge the claw, the sharp edges almost tearing at her skin.

"Jill get down," shouted Chris as he started to open fire on the creature with his assault rifle, the bullets riddling the flesh of the creature as it was forced back. When his assault rifle finally clicked empty, the last round spent, the entire torso was opened up, exposing one central organ that throbbed like a heart, but it looked more like a disgusting mix of the two. "Aim for the heart!'

"Already got it," shouted Jill as she had her Samurai Edge drawn, the shotgun having jammed on her because of the dodge and she fired off one bullet that flew right into the center of its heart, blasting the heart to bloody chunks as it blew open. "Is it dead yet?"

She was answered by the thud of the of the beast as it fell on its back, dark red blood spewing out of its chest cavity as it twitched violently before finally going limp. There was a tense silence in the air as they all stared at the figure that was lying on the ground. Jill finally had a chance to catch her breath since the fight began and she allowed herself to ease down a few notches before her head popped off from the stress. The silence was cut by the cocking back of a hammer and Jill soon felt the stinging cold of a gun barrel pressed against her head as Colt pushed the muzzle of his gun into her neck, at the same time keep one trained on Chris.

"You did very well and now I'm going to make sure that I can get out of here," said Colt as he motioned for the door. "Start moving, but keep a slow pace, the slightest increase and I'll shoot first and ask questions later."

Chris moved cautiously, not wanting him to pull the trigger and kill Jill, but he still kept a faster pace so that he would be too preoccupied with Jill to keep up with him. Unfortunately for Chris, Colt was very good at keeping up and all he had to do was tell Chris to slow down and Chris would slow down. It was the worst situation for him to be stuck in, but there was no alternative besides praying for help. Hopefully Colt would allow them to get Barry so that he wouldn't get left behind. The thought of Barry staying behind to wait for them to come while the place self-destructed was not the most pleasing thought in his head. If they could run into Leon's group they might have a chance, since Colt wouldn't risk a gun fight, but then again Colt seemed very calm under fire and would probably be able to manipulate people with his words.

"What about Barry, are we just going to leave him," asked Jill as she tried to distract the gunman for just enough time.

"As soon as I get out you can go back for Barry, that should give you plenty enough time to get to him, provided nothing happens," replied Colt, his tone showing zero empathy for them or any signs that he was even capable of feeling emotion. "Right now I do have a mission to complete and that's exactly what I'm going to d-"

Colt was cut off by the blunt force to the back of his head by a Colt Python, the force knocking him unconscious as he dropped like a sack of potatoes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Run Like Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

Leon was running in front with his shotgun out to take out anything that was going to pop up in front of him. Claire trailed right behind him with her own gun out and had Rebecca right behind her with Billy bringing up the rear. Despite the man's employer, Leon found himself beginning to trust the guy even more, hell he was actually starting to like the guy for his sense of nobility and what was right and wrong. It was a wonder how Wesker could get his hands on agents like Billy, a great testament to how determined Wesker was to have his way and that was just another reason why Leon couldn't let him win. A man like Wesker would just watch the world burn under his rule, watch millions of children as they were pushed farther into the slaughter by these hellish creatures that Umbrella created, and would feel nothing.

"We're getting close to the place where the next building, are they trailing us," asked Leon as he kept running, not bothering to turn his back in fear that it might disrupt his running and cause the other members to trip.

"Nope, no signs of them yet, I guess they're still fighting it out," said Billy as he kept the M4 trained behind him to fire at any oncoming attackers, those monsters in particular.

"Where are Chris and Jill," asked Claire as she looked around to see only empty corridors filled with the sight of bodies and random body parts. "Also, where is Barry?"

"I don't know, we'll hold this position for four minutes but after that we have to get on the helipad before the chopper leaves without us," said Leon as he checked the number of shells in the shotgun and found that he still had two left. That meant that he had a total of six left with the four cartridges still on his belt. He'd used up some other shots on a pack of lickers.

"I'll try getting them on the radio," said Rebecca as she pulled out her radio only to catch the sight of hunters coming straight towards them. "Shit we got three hunters coming for us!"

"I've got 'em in my sights," said Coen as he brought his rifle to aim and started to fire a few bursts at the hunters. The automatic fire tore into the green skin causing a bit of a ripple as the bullets breached the skin, but still the hunters ran. "Damn it, these must be a very resistant batch!"

"Lickers on my side as well," said Leon as he started to fire his shotgun at the three lickers that were coming their way. He fired both shots simultaneously so that he could make sure that they weren't going to get up, but that meant that there was only four left and there were probably more. "Where are they?!"

A loud thunder crack split the air a shot tore right through the arm of one hunter and struck the other in the back. The hunters turned around to see who had been shooting from behind only to turn their faces into the oncoming fire as loud blasts sounded off into the corridor leaving the faint smell of a gun powder in the air. Leon was too busy loading his shotgun to notice that the sounds weren't coming from those behind him, but when he turned around he could see the rest of his team waiting. Chris was a bit banged up with blood on the vest, but was otherwise in good shape. Jill looked like she was trying to keep herself calm from some traumatic event that must have happened and Barry looked very tired. Leon's eyes looked to the Mauser C36 tucked into Chris's belt.

"Colt tried to hold Jill hostage, but luckily Barry came just in time," said Chris as he noticed where Leon's eyes were. "He had the safety on so whether he would have shot her or not is in doubt. We decided to take all but one gun from him, the twin to this baby."

"Well then I guess we should get out of here," said Leon as he set himself at ease. "Though there is something still here, we need to find some way to blow this place up."

"Colt already set the self-destruct for this place," replied Chris as he turned his eyes to Coen. "Who's this?"

"He's Billy Coen, the ex-marine Rebecca was with before she got to the mansion," replied Leon as he took out a piece of gum. "He said he got hired by Wesker, but he also is willing to give information and he helped us out. We can trust him at least."

Chris opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud noise, as if something was tearing through metal with a loud inhumane shriek. He could see Leon tense and the color from Rebecca's face drain. He knew right away that whatever it was, it wasn't something that he didn't want to meet and then he turned to see Jill looking scared shitless, now he was convinced that they should be running.

The order to run came from Leon, Chris, and Jill simultaneously as a massive form burst through one of the metal walls. It looked something similar to the thing that he killed, but it was different, something similar to a Tyrant in muscle mass and form with brownish skin, almost as if someone had grilled it. There were tentacles shooting out of one of its hands as it started to stomp towards them and he automatically pegged it down to what it was, it was of the same type as the thing that stalked Jill in Raccoon City. _Nemesis_.

"Damn it, how did it get up here so fast," cursed Leon as he aimed his shotgun at the creature. "We've got to get onto the helipad, there should be a rocket launcher in the helicopter that we can use to target this thing!"

Claire didn't need another hint as she started to race to the helipad with Billy, Barry, and Jill trailing while her brother, Leon, and Rebecca stayed behind. She heard shotgun shots behind her as she raced up to the lift while the others piled on. Leon was firing the last of the four shots before he tossed the gun aside and pulled out his .45 handgun that he had at his leg holster.

Chris finished off the clip that was already in the assault rifle before loading his last clip in, every fiber in his body telling him to move faster as he reloaded it. Rebecca was still firing off her own submachine gun, though it didn't seem as effective in damaging the thing. Chris again mentally kicked himself for giving her that gun, but right now he would have to deal with his mistake.

The Nemesis was taking every shot that they fired and continued to walk towards them as the rounds hit its body, almost as if it was absorbing the metal in it. Even with the firepower they were pumping into it, it didn't seem like the creature even felt it. It only growled like some kind of dog before assuming a charging stance before it tore down the hallway at them, its tentacle had tearing through the walls as it neared closer to them-

-and then a loud shot seemed to stop the Nemesis right in its tracks. It froze and started to move its hand to its back before falling over, twitching until it went limp.

"Best way to incapacitate a Nemesis, aim for the parasite," said Colt as he blew on the smoking barrel of his Mauser C36 before training it on Chris. "Now then Redfield, I would like this one's sister back."

"You're out gunned here," said Chris as he pulled the twin of the gun that was now pointing at him. "What makes you think we will help you?"

"There is little time to argue and you don't want to waste bullets and time shooting me when this thing gets up," replied Colt in the coldest voice that Chris had ever heard come from someone other than Wesker. "Plus, if you were to kill me Wesker would have to find some way to even the score with you Chris. What do you think he will take in revenge for my death? Jill? Or perhaps your pretty little sister, you know she does look lovely?"

"No one ever threatens my sister and lives!"

"Empty threat for you now, Redfield," said Colt as he disengaged the safety from his gun, proving that he was serious about shooting this time. "I'm not going to be merciful now. Now then _give me back my gun!_ The clock is ticking and no one steals one of my babies."

Chris decided that in the end, no matter how much he hated Colt at the moment, killing him wouldn't be worth it and so he threw the guns towards Colt who caught it in his hand.

"Come on let's go before this thing wakes up," said Leon as he started to jog off down the corridor with his handgun pointed upward and Billy following him.

The two remained silent for a bit, but eventually Colt started to rush past Chris and Chris followed to the lift. Everyone was silent on the lift, spreading tension to even those who didn't know anything about the events that had transpired and when the doors to the lift finally opened everyone breathed a sigh of relief only to be find themselves surrounded by gun men. It didn't take much for Chris to realize that these guys weren't the backup he had called for and they definitely looked hostile. Colt walked out in front of them all and signaled for the men to lower their weapons.

"Billy, hand me the PDA," said Colt as he held out his hand towards Billy, who reluctantly surrendered the device. "Good, now then men get back onto the chopper and drop the RPG. These good people will have to have something to fight against the Nemesis!"

"What about me," asked Billy as he felt his grip tighten on the gun in his hand.

"You delivered and so we will provide all the evidence and make the move to get the charges dropped, but since you're not with us anymore, you must be with them," said Colt as he started to walk off the chopper. "If you do make it out, wait until Leon Kennedy receives notification of the charges being dropped and the safe house, while its existence won't be disclosed to any authority figures, it will not be maintained by us. Goodbye."

With that Colt boarded his helicopter as the men left a large black case that was labeled with a shipping number on it, probably fresh from the cargo hold. Colt motioned for the armed men, who were all dressed in black combat suits with Kevlar and gas masks that bore the initials H.C.F. on it, to board the helicopter. He saluted them as the chopper lifted off the ground and flew off, leaving them behind to take care of the Nemesis, which by the sound of its roar, sounded very pissed off.

"Damn it, that bastard left us," cursed Claire as she started to run to the center of the helipad.

"At least left something for us to use," said Leon as he opened the case to find the RPG inside and immediately took it off to start putting it together. He was grateful that he had been trained to do so by the US government as part of the special training he got from his deal with the government as well as what was supposed to be Sherry's safety.

"Hurry up it's gonna be here soon," shouted Coen as he checked around with his rifle to make sure that he'd bang that sucker before it killed them. There was a rumble from the ground under them and he could tell that something bad was about pop out.

"Where is it now," asked Chris, unaware that he would get his answer a fraction of a second later when the creature burst right through the lift and landed right in front of Claire. "Claire get away from it!"

Chris started to fire at the creature even though his handgun bullets were probably not doing as well as he wanted it to do, but at least it turned its attention away from his sister and towards him. Jill started to fire her own weapon to distract the Nemesis from Chris and then Rebecca did the same thing. The Nemesis didn't know which target to get first because they were mostly of the same threat level except for the smaller one so it took the closest thing to it, Barry Burton. When Barry Burton saw the Nemesis coming towards him he quickly pulled out his Colt Python and fired right into the massive creature, splitting through most of the body.

"Alright everybody stand clear," shouted Leon as he hoisted the RPG up and aimed it right at the Nemesis, but in doing so he named himself as the priority target.

"Leon look out," shouted Jill as the creature started barreling towards him and extended one tentacle towards him, the slimy pink-ish mass of flesh just barely passing his terrified face.

Luckily, Leon had a very special guardian angel because before the Nemesis could even attack him a bullet shot out right into one of the white soulless eyes of Nemesis. It didn't kill the Nemesis, but it caused it to stumble back in pain, giving Leon just enough time to aim his RPG. The grenade shot out as it flew towards the creature, hitting it straight in the chest and caused blood mixed with a greenish liquid to erupt from the wound. It looked at him, the Nemesis actually looked Leon in the eyes as if it found some grim satisfaction in Leon putting it out of its misery and then the Nemesis blew up in a eruption of big meaty chunks.

It was over, the nightmare was finally over and Leon was left standing with a feeling of relief for living through another Umbrella nightmare. In his ears he could still hear the sound of twin helicopters, one leaving and the other one coming towards them,. Another mystery that he would have to wonder, who was on that helicopter that had probably saved his life, but for right now, Leon could rest.

_This is one sweet happy ending_, thought Leon before he looked out at the horizon.

"I guess now we have to figure out where we're going to hide Billy," said Leon as he looked at ex-marine, whose arms were wrapped out Rebecca. "But I guess we've got plenty of time."

* * *

"So how did it go," asked Ada into the phone as she sat back on her bed in her towel, a bit tired from the way things were going.

"Went jus' fine, Ms. Wong, he only needed a spare round," said the cockney voice over the phone and Ada smiled at this. She knew she could count on Dirk's help.

"Good, I owe you one for sure, goodbye," said Ada as she hung up and let her eyes closed. She no longer tried fighting these feelings, even if they might come into conflict with her orders, she still felt the same way about the young rookie cop and she knew that he probably still felt something for her. "Maybe when I retire I'll find him, but then again, it's probably not meant to be sadly. I guess I should try to distance myself a bit. But first, a girl needs her rest."


End file.
